1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track runner pacing device and more particularly pertains to aiding a track runner during practice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dog track rabbit lures is known in the prior art. More specifically, dog track rabbit lures heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of luring dogs during a race are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,016; U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,694; U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,550; U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,222; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,758.
In this respect, the track runner pacing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding a track runner during practice.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved track runner pacing device which can be used for aiding a track runner during practice. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.